cbchgssfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Overview Orchestrated by a humongous, under-the-radar organization, twenty-four individuals are abducted and relocated to a massive, luxurious resort. Contacting the abductees anonymously via endless amounts of monitors and security cameras set up throughout the resort, members of the organization explain to the abductees that they are to now live on the resort for the rest of their lives. To no avail, the twenty-four individuals protest and do their best to find a way out of the resort. The organization informs them that these actions would prove to be pointless as it would get them nowhere. The organization does not give out the location of their new home, but instead tells them that setting all of this up was easier than expected thanks to their cutting-edge technology. According to them, what made this all possible was their multiverse travel technology and highly trained staff. The organization explains further, elaborating that the 24 hostages had been rendered unconscious before being kidnapped from their worlds. The ones that kidnapped them were professionals members of the faction. In the words of the organization, leaving the resort is simple, but possible in only one way. To escape and return home, a "tribute" must win a total of three separate death matches dubbed the "Hunger Games". Cast Numbuh5square.png|Abigail Lincoln Abigailsquare.png|Abigail Marshal Adamsquare.png|Adam Alejandrosquare.png|Alejandro Burromuerto Amysquare.png|Amy AmyTWDsquare.png|Amy (TWD) Andreasquare.png|Andrea AnneMariasquare.png|Anne Maria Egoraptorsquare.png|Arin Hanson BGsquare.png|Balloon Girl Barbarasquare.png|Barbara Miller Beardosquare.png|Beardo Bensquare.png|Ben Keawe Bethsquare.png|Beth BethTWDsquare.png|Beth Greene Bsquare.png|Beverly BigShowsquare.png|Big Show Ciphersquare.png|Bill Cipher BillDeweysquare.png|Bill Dewey Blackichansquare.png|Blackichan BonnieFNAFsquare.png|Bonnie the Bunny Bricksquare.png|Brick McArthur Bridgettesquare.png|Bridgette Brodysquare.png|Brody Bucksquare.png|Buck Dewey Calvinsquare.png|Calvin Harnish Cameronsquare.png|Cameron Wilkins Candacesquare.png|Candace CarlGrimessquare.png|Carl Grimes CJsquare.png|Carl Johnson Carriesquare.png|Carrie Charlessquare.png|Charles McDaniel Charlottesquare.png|Charlotte Sanders Chefsquare.png|Chef Hatchet Chetsquare.png|Chet Cheyennesquare.png|Cheyenne Chicasquare.png|Chica the Chicken McLeansquare.png|Chris McLean Cindersquare.png|Cinder Fall Cobysquare.png|Coby Nelson Codysquare.png|Cody Anderson Coltonsquare.png|Colton Herrington Conniesquare.png|Connie Maheswaran Constancesquare.png|Constance Hamiltonsquare.png|Corey Hamilton Corysquare.png|Cory Moore Courtneysquare.png|Courtney Dakotasquare.png|Dakota Milton Daltonsquare.png|Dalton Pilota Sexbangsquare.png|Daniel Avidan DBsquare.png|Daniel Bryan TDMsquare.png|Daniel Middleton Darylsquare.png|Daryl Dixon Davesquare.png|Dave Dawnsquare.png|Dawn Ambrosesquare.png|Dean Ambrose Desireesquare.png|Desiree Devinsquare.png|Devin Zigglersquare.png|Dolph Ziggler Duncansquare.png|Duncan Dwaynesquare.png|Dwayne TheRocksquare.png|Dwayne Johnson Juniorsquare.png|Dwayne Junior Edgesquare.png|Edge Ellasquare.png|Ella Ellodysquare.png|Ellody Sustraisquare.png|Emerald Sustrai Emmasquare.png|Emma Ennuisquare.png|Ennui Eugenesquare.png|Eugene Porter Evasquare.png|Eva Ezekielsquare.png|Ezekiel Fallonsquare.png|Fallon Fangsquare.png|Fang Felicitysquare.png|Felicity PewDiePiesquare.png|Felix Kjellberg Foxysquare.png|Foxy the Pirate Franklinsquare.png|Franklin Clinton Fazbearsquare.png|Freddy Fazbear Garethsquare.png|Gareth Garnetsquare.png|Garnet Geoffsquare.png|Geoff Gisellesquare.png|Giselle GoldenFreddysquare.png|Golden Freddy GregUniversesquare.png|Greg Universe Haroldsquare.png|Harold McGrady MrSmileysquare.png|Harold Smiley Harrisonsquare.png|Harrison Rivello Heathersquare.png|Heather Hershelsquare.png|Hershel Greene Numbuh2square.png|Hoagie Gilligan Jr. Izzysquare.png|Izzy Jacksquare.png|Jack JackoChicasquare.png|Jack-o'-Chica JackoLanternsquare.png|Jack-o'-Lantern JLTsquare.png|Jackie Thomas Jacquessquare.png|Jacques Jamessquare.png|James UberHaxorNovasquare.png|James Wilson Jr. Jamiesquare.png|Jamie Jasminesquare.png|Jasmine Jaspersquare.png|Jasper Jaunesquare.png|Jaune Arc Jaysquare.png|Jay Jensquare.png|Jen Jennysquare.png|Jenny Pizza JFitzgeraldsquare.png|Jeremy Fitzgerald Lawlersquare.png|Jerry Lawler JRsquare.png|Jim Ross Josquare.png|Jo Cenasquare.png|John Cena Josésquare.png|José Burromuerto Joseesquare.png|Josee Joshsquare.png|Josh Justinsquare.png|Justin Katiesquare.png|Katie Kellysquare.png|Kelly Kikisquare.png|Kiki Pizza Kittysquare.png|Kitty Kofisquare.png|Kofi Pizza Krystalsquare.png|Krystal Anderson Numbuh3square.png|Kuki Sanban Lapissquare.png|Lapis Lazuli Larssquare.png|Lars Barriga Lauriesquare.png|Laurie Leonardsquare.png|Leonard Leshawnasquare.png|Leshawna LieRensquare.png|Lie Ren Lindsaysquare.png|Lindsay Lionsquare.png|Lion Lorenzosquare.png|Lorenzo Ludwigsquare.png|Ludwig Von Malmar Malsquare.png|Mal Manglesquare.png|Mangle Marcosquare.png|Marco Diaz Marionettesquare.png|Marionette Markipliersquare.png|Mark Fischbach Martysquare.png|Marty Marysquare.png|Mary MattHardysquare.png|Matt Hardy Maxsquare.png|Max Melsquare.png|Mel Merlesquare.png|Merle Dixon MichaelColesquare.png|Michael Cole MichaelDeSantasquare.png|Michael De Santa Foleysquare.png|Mick Foley Mickeysquare.png|Mickey Mikesquare.png|Mike MSchmidtsquare.png|Mike Schmidt Blaineleysquare.png|Mildred O'Halloran Milessquare.png|Miles Mistysquare.png|Misty Freemansquare.png|Morgan Freeman Frymansquare.png|Mr. Fryman Muffetsquare.png|Muffet Nanafuasquare.png|Nanafua Pizza Nathanielsquare.png|Nathaniel Neopolitansquare.png|Neopolitan Neptrsquare.png|Neptr Neptunesquare.png|Neptune Vasilias Nicolesquare.png|Nicole Numbuh1square.png|Nigel Uno NMBonniesquare.png|Nightmare Bonnie NMChicasquare.png|Nightmare Chica NMCupcakesquare.png|Nightmare Cupcake NMFreddysquare.png|Nightmare Freddy Nikosquare.png|Niko Bellic Noahsquare.png|Noah Norasquare.png|Nora Valkyrie Oliversquare.png|Oliver Powell Onionsquare.png|Onion Opalsquare.png|Opal Owensquare.png|Owen Papyrussquare.png|Papyrus Pearlsquare.png|Pearl Peedeesquare.png|Peedee Fryman Pennysquare.png|Penny Petesquare.png|Pete PChicasquare.png|Phantom Chica PFoxysquare.png|Phantom Foxy PhoneGuysquare.png|Phone Guy Plushtrapsquare.png|Plushtrap Priyankasquare.png|Priyanka Maheswaran Ozpinsquare.png|Professor Ozpin Prohyassquare.png|Prohyas Warrior Pyrrhasquare.png|Pyrrha Nikos RainbowQuartzsquare.png|Rainbow Quartz Randysquare.png|Randy Ortonsquare.png|Randy Orton RicFlairsquare.png|Ric Flair RickGrimessquare.png|Rick Grimes Robertsquare.png|Robert Rocksquare.png|Rock Rodneysquare.png|Rodney Reignssquare.png|Roman Reigns Torchwicksquare.png|Roman Torchwick Ronaldosquare.png|Ronaldo Fryman Rositasquare.png|Rosita Espinosa Rubysquare.png|Ruby Lightningsquare.png|Rudolph Jackson Samsquare.png|Sam Sammysquare.png|Sammy Sanderssquare.png|Sanders Sapphiresquare.png|Sapphire Sardonyxsquare.png|Sardonyx Sashasquare.png|Sasha Scarlettsquare.png|Scarlett Scottsquare.png|Scott Jacksepticeyesquare.png|Seán McLoughlin ShadowBonniesquare.png|Shadow Bonnie ShadowFreddysquare.png|Shadow Freddy ShaneOMacsquare.png|Shane McMahon ShaneTWDsquare.png|Shane Walsh Shawnsquare.png|Shawn Shinsquare.png|Shin Sierrasquare.png|Sierra Skysquare.png|Sky SourCreamsquare.png|Sour Cream Spencersquare.png|Spencer Dolch Springtrapsquare.png|Springtrap Spudsquare.png|Spud Stacisquare.png|Staci Starsquare.png|Star Butterfly Stephaniesquare.png|Stephanie SCSAsquare.png|Steve Austin SUsquare.png|Steven Universe Stevonniesquare.png|Stevonnie Sugarsquare.png|Sugar Sugilitesquare.png|Sugilite Wukongsquare.png|Sun Wukong Tammysquare.png|Tammy Tannersquare.png|Tanner Yakamoto Taylorsquare.png|Taylor Funksquare.png|Terry Funk TDogsquare.png|Theodore Douglas Tobuscussquare.png|Toby Turner Tophersquare.png|Topher Torielsquare.png|Toriel Dreemurr ToyBonniesquare.png|Toy Bonnie ToyChicasquare.png|Toy Chica ToyFreddysquare.png|Toy Freddy Trentsquare.png|Trent TrevorGTAsquare.png|Trevor Philips Trixiesquare.png|Trixie Masterson Tylersquare.png|Tyler Kiddsquare.png|Tyson Kidd Undertakersquare.png|Undertaker Vambresquare.png|Vambre Warrior Vanessasquare.png|Vanessa Vidaliasquare.png|Vidalia MrMcMahonsquare.png|Vince McMahon Numbuh4square.png|Wallabee Beatles Weisssquare.png|Weiss Schnee Willsquare.png|Will Xaviersquare.png|Xavier Yangsquare.png|Yang Xiao Long Yellowtailsquare.png|Yellowtail Zacharysquare.png|Zachary Zanesquare.png|Zane Lute Zoeysquare.png|Zoey Episodes : See: List of Hunger Games Winners & Runner-Ups Trivia *In both HGSS2 and HGSS3, Cameron Wilkins got 7th place. *Six tributes that competed in HGSS2 returned to compete in HGSS3. **Those six are Cameron, Max, Owen, Scott, Staci, and Stephanie. *Four tributes that competed in HGSS1 returned to compete in HGSS3. **Those four are Corey Hamilton, Ezekiel, Max, and Scarlett. ***Of those four, Max is the only one that had competed in HGSS2 as well. *Nineteen of the tributes are canon characters of Total Drama. **These tributes are Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Carrie, Chef, Cody, Eva, Ezekiel, Izzy, Leonard, Max, Owen, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Staci, Stephanie, Topher, and Tyler. ***Seven of them debuted in Total Drama Island, five in Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island, five in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and two in Total Drama Presents: Ridonculous Race. *Five of the tributes are original characters of various different owners. **These tributes are Corey Hamilton, Felicity, Jack, Nicole, and Shin. ***Two of them belong to CoGreen20, and one each belongs to ajinator101, CBC22, and Padfoot12111.